Las reliquias de Ravenclaw
by Araya-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry, Ron y Hermione conocieran a los herederos de Ravenclaw? ¿Lograrán encontrar los horrocruxes y destruir a Voldemort? Leed y lo descubriréis


Bueno, aquí dejo el primer fict que escribí. Espero que os guste. Me gustaría saber vuestra oinión, sea buena o mala, así que las reviews serán bien recibidas.

Sobra decir que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mi, sino a J.K. Rowling. La historia SI me pertenece.

**_LAS RELIQUIAS DE RAVENCLAW_**

¿Crees en la magia? Yo no creia hasta que un dia de verano me llego una misteriosa carta. Por aquel entonces yo acababa de cumplir 11 años.

Ays, perdon, se me ha olvidado presentarme: mi nombre es Diana Eaglewing. Vivo con mis padres y mi hermano gemelo, John, en una casita en las afueras de Londres.

Os preguntareis que tenia de especial aquella carta que mencione antes, ¿verdad? Pues resulta que lo especial no era solo la carta en sí, sino la persona que me la entregó. Era un hombre alto, con una larga barba blanca. Vestía de una forma muy rara: llevaba una especie de tunica de color azul marino, y un gorro con forma de cono. El hombre se presentó como Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria. Yo en principio pense que se trataba de una broma. Pero entonces el extraño personaje sacó dos cartas del interior de su túnica y nos entregó una a mi hermano y otra a mi. Nos dijo que tanto nosotros, como nuestros padres, y todos nuestros antepasados eramos magos, y que habia llegado el momento de empezar nuestra educación en el mundo de la magia.

En aquel momento solo pude pensar en una cosa: ¿Por qué diantre nadie me dijo nada antes? Miré a mi hermano. Su cara mostraba sorpresa, y se que en ese momento también se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta que yo. Pero antes de que pudieramos pedir explicaciones a nuestros padres, Dumbledore se explicó.

- El vuestro es un caso especial. Veréis, normalmente no es el director en persona el que entrega la carta de bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos.

- ¿ Y por qué en nuestro caso ha hecho una excepción?- pregunté

- Porque a vosotros, he de daros mas explicaciones que al resto, y preferí hacerlo en persona. Vosotros sois descendientes de Rowena Ravenclaw, una de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Como tal, su poder era increible, y poseía una serie de reliquias que han sido muy codiciadas durante siglos. Si lo piensan bien, todo encaja: su apellido es Eaglewing, eagle significa águila, y el simbolo de Ravenclaw es un águila. El motivo por el que vuestros padres y vosotros habeis vivido como personas normales, o muggles, durante todos estos años, ha sido para ocultar vuestra verdadera identidad, para protegeros a vosotros, y las reliquias de Ravenclaw. En total se conocen 6 reliquias. Vosotros poseeis dos de ellas.

- Pero nosotros no tenemos ninguna reliquia- dijo John

- Se equivoca, señor Eaglewing. ¿Qué cree que son esos bonitos medallones que su hermana y usted llevan colgados al cuello?

Se referia a los colgantes que, según nos contaron nuestros padres, nos habia regalado nuestra abuela al nacer.

- ¿Esto?- dije señalando el mio- ¿qué tienen de especial?

- Pues lo que tienen de especial, señorita Eaglewing, es que son las reliquias numero 1 y 2, y juntas, les guiarán a su hermano y usted hacia el resto de las reliquias, cuando llegue el momento. Hasta entonces, no deben abrir los medallones bajo ningun concepto, aunque no creo que puedan abrirlos aunque lo intenten. Bueno, cero que mi mision aquí ha concluido. Me despido hasta el 1 de Septiembre. Y recuerden, una vez en Hogwarts deben mantener en secreto su verdadera identidad, por su propia seguridad.

Sin mas, se levantó y desaparecio.

La siguiente vez que John y yo le vimos fue en nuestro primer dia en Hogwarts, en el que tubimos que pasar la prueba del sombrero seleccionador, el cual, como era de esperar, nos coloco en Ravenclew.

Así fue como empezó nuestra vida en Hogwarts.

Seis años han pasado desde entonces, y ahora es cuando realmente empieza esta historia, la historia de la busqueda de las reliquias de Ravenclaw.

El dia en que John y yo empezamos nuestro 7º y ultimo año en hogwarts, recibimos un mensaje de Dumbledore. En el nos decia que después del banquete de bienvenida nos esperaba en su despacho. En la entrada del gran comedor nos encontramos con la profesora Mc.Gonagall.

- Siganme- dijo, con una voz tan seria, que nos hizo pensar que habiamos hecho algo malo

Nos guió hasta una gargola de piedra, y dijo la contraseña: ¨ caramelo de limon ¨

Al llegar ante la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, John llamó.

- Adelante.

Al entrar, nos resultó un tanto extraño ver que Dumbledore no estaba solo. Habia tres personas sentadas frente a su escritorio. A los tres los conociamos, aunque no habiamos tenido mucho trato con ellos. Se trataba de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. A los tres los conociamos porque compartimos algunas clases con ellos, pero aunque no fuera así, toda la comunidad magica conoce a Harry Potter, y en los periodicos se contó dos años atrás que, acompañado de unos amigos, habian frustrado un intento de robo en el ministerio. Pero nosotros en aquel momento no sabiamos ni la mitad de la historia.

Dumbledore, después de hacer aparecer dos sillas, nos dijo que tomáramos asiento.

- Señor Potter, señor Weasley, señorita Granger, les presento al señor y la señorita Eaglewing.

Tras saludarnos todos, Dumbledore nos dijo que los cinco teniamos una misión, y que el destino del mundo magico dependia de ella.

Nos explico todo lo relacionado con la resurreccion de Voldemort, lo ocurrido en el ministerio dos años atrás, y por ultimo, nos explico todo acerca de los horrocruxes.

- Por eso están ustedes aquí, señor y señorita Eaglewing. Ustedes tienen la clave para encontrar las reliquias de Ravenclaw, y sospechamos que alguna de ellas pudo ser convertida en horrocrux.

Tras las explicaciones de Dumbledore, muchas cosas empezaron a encajar: todos los asesinatos que voldemort habia cometido habian sido para alcanzar la inmortalidad.

Entonces, Dumbledore les explicó a Harry, Ron y Hermione que John y yo eramos en realidad descendientes de Ravenclaw. Al principio se sorprendieron, pero luego Hermione sonrio y me dijo:

- Tu estás en mi clase de runas antiguas ¿verdad? Sacas unas notas muy buenas. Se ve que has heredado la inteligencia de Ravenclaw.

- Gracias, y tu no te quedas atrás- respondí, devolviendo la sonrisa- Tus notas son igual de buenas que las mias.

Los chicos se miraron como diciendo ¨ Tal para cual ¨

- Ahora es el momento de explicaros con detalle en qué va a consistir vuestra misión: Se sabe que Ravenclaw poseía seis reliquias, dos de las cuales están presentes aquí.- explicó Dumbledore- Diana, John, ha llegado el momento de abrir los medallones.

John y yo le entregamos los medallones a Dumbledore. Este los colocó sobre la mesa y empezó a hacer una serie de extraños movimientos con la varita. De pronto, los medallones empezaron a brillar muy intensamente con un resplandor azul, y con un ¨clic¨, se abrieron.

En el interior de cada uno había un pedazo de pergamino. Parecía que los dos pedazos encajaban, como si fueran parte de una misma hoja de pergamino. En cada uno de los pedazos había escrita una parte de un mensaje, escrito en runas antiguas.

- Señorita Eaglewing, señorita Granger, si son tan amables, traduzcan el mensaje para sus compañeros.

Hermione y yo tradujimos cada una de las parte del mensaje. El mensaje completo decía lo siguiente:

_A mis descendientes, y solo a ellos, les cedo el derecho de encontrar y poseer mis mas preciados objetos, de incalculable valor sentimental, y poseedores de grandes poderes mágicos. Por seguridad, y para que no caigan en malas manos, me he asegurado de esparcirlos por distintos lugares del mundo. En este mensaje dejo las instrucciones necesarias para encontrar la primera de mis posesiones. Esta se encuentra en el lugar en el que pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida: se trata de un __broche de turquesas con un diamante con forma de águila. _

_Sin mas, me despido. Espero que a mis descendientes estos objetos les traigan tanta fortuna y felicidad como a mi. _

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

Tras leer el mensaje me sentí muy emocionada. Rowena Ravenclaw confiaba en nosotros para encontrar y proteger esas reliquias. Pues no la íbamos a decepcionar. Miré a mi hermano y le dije:

- ¿Qué te parece? Después de 17 años, por fin sabemos lo que contenían los medallones.

- Si. Pero no será fácil encontrar el resto de reliquias.- contestó John- El mensaje decía que están esparcidas por el mundo.

- Exacto, señor Eaglewing, pero quizás el mundo no sea tan grande cómo usted piensa.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, profesor?- preguntó Harry.

Entonces Dumbledore comenzó a explicarse:

-Como todos ustedes saben, los cuatro fundadores vivieron hace 1000 años. Pues bien, en esa época América aún no se había descubierto, y solo se conocía una pequeña parte de África y Asia. Esto reduce bastante las posibilidades, ¿no creen?- todos le dimos la razón al profesor- Además, lo mas seguro es que al encontrar cada una de las reliquias también encontréis una pista, o un mensaje que os guíe hasta la siguiente, como ha sucedido en el caso de los medallones …- explicó Dumbledore. Hizo una pausa, miró por la ventana y continuó:

- Para mas información, les diré qué objetos son los que hemos de hallar: la primera reliquia, tal como dice el mensaje, es un broche; la segunda es un espejo de mano, hecho de bronce, la tercera es una daga y la cuarta, la mas importante encuanto al poder que posee, es la varita de Ravenclaw. Y ahora, deberían irse a la cama. Mañana les espera un duro día. Al amanecer nos encontraremos todos aquí para darles las últimas instrucciones. Buenas noches.

Tras esto, nos despedimos de Harry, Ron y Hermione y nos fuimos a nuestra sala común.

A la mañana siguiente nos reunimos todos ante la gárgola que guarda la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. Harry dijo la contraseña y pasamos. Dumbledore ya nos estaba esperando.

- Buenos días a todos- dijo, con un tono que denotaba que estaba de muy buen humor- ¿No es un día precioso?

Todos nos extrañamos, porque por la ventana del despacho se veían unas nubes que amenazaban lluvia. Harry hizo la pregunta que a todos nos rondaba por la cabeza:

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo, señor?

A lo que Dumbledore respondió:

- Pues ciertamente si, señor Potter: acabo de recibir una lechuza de Remus- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa que hacia tiempo que no mostraba- La orden del Fénix ha encontrado y destruido el 4º horrocrux.

Pues, debían ser muy buenas noticias, porque a Harry, Ron y Hermione se les ilumino la cara al oírlo.

- Señor, ¿se refiere a la copa de Hufflepuff? - preguntó Harry

- Exactamente. Lo cual significa que solo quedan dos horrocruxes por encontrar.

- Si, la reliquia de Ravenclaw y la serpiente de Voldemort- esto lo dije yo, y todos se sorprendieron bastante de que pronunciara el nombre de Voldemort.

La verdad, al oír todas las explicaciones que Dumbledore nos dio la noche anterior, comprendí que en realidad no hay nada que temer de un nombre; y menos al nombre de alguien tan cobarde cómo para matar gente con el único fin de conseguir la inmortalidad.

Dumbledore continuo explicando:

- Ahora la importancia de su misión se incrementa, y también el peligro que correrán en ella; ya que Voldemort guardara ahora mas celosamente que nunca los dos Horrocruxes que le quedan.

- Si, pero, señor, ¿no se reduce también el poder de Voldemort cada vez que un horrocrux es destruido?- esto fue Hermione quien lo dijo

- Efectivamente, existe esa ventaja, aunque no por ello deben bajar la guardia: recuerden que además de Voldemort están los mortifagos, algunos de ellos muy poderosos.

Todos estábamos de acuerdo en eso.

- No bajaremos la guardia, señor- dijo John.

- Bien, el primer objeto a buscar es un broche, tal como decía la nota de los medallones, y se encuentra en un lugar muy querido para Ravenclaw.

Entonces lo comprendí:

- Profesor, ¿no se referirá al broche que hay en la vitrina de la sala común de Ravenclaw?

- Pues si, señorita Eaglewing. Se trata de la joya mas preciada de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Entonces Dumbledore nos contó la historia de la joya:

¨ Esta joya fue un regalo de su abuelo, para demostrarle que siempre estaría con ella (el broche lleva incorporado un hechizo que puso su abuelo para depositar toda su sabiduría después de su muerte). Actualmente el broche se guarda en una urna de cristal en la sala común de Ravenclaw para que la recuerden para siempre. ¨

Después de oír esto, nos dirigimos junto con Dumbledore a la sala común. Harry, Ron y Hermione, al ser Griffindors, no pudieron entrar. Los alumnos, que se acababan de levantar y se disponían a ir a desayunar se quedaron muy sorprendidos de ver al director en su sala común.

Dumbledore abrió la vitrina, quitando el encantamiento de seguridad, y cogio el broche, entregándonoslo a mi hermano y a mi:

- Ustedes son los únicos con derecho a tener esta reliquia entre sus manos.

Era extrañamente pesado, pero muy hermoso. Le di la vuelta y vi un mensaje grabado en la parte posterior.

Salimos de la sala común para reunirnos con Harry, Ron y Hermione, que nos esperaban fuera. Entonces les mostré el mensaje.

- Valla, ¿en qué idioma está esto?- preguntó Hermione.

- Si no me equivoco, esto es griego antiguo- Dumbledore miró con interés el texto- Señorita Eaglewing, tengo entendido que usted domina varias lenguas antiguas …

- Si, señor- respondí - Desde pequeña siempre me ha interesado todo lo relacionado con el mundo antiguo: Grecia, Roma, Egipto, Mesopotamia … Antes de empezar a estudiar en Hogwarts di clases de griego antiguo, latín, egipcio y árabe.

Todos (excepto mi hermano) se quedaron bastante sorprendidos. Ron fue el primero en hablar:

- Hermione, me parece que hay alguien mas sabelotodo que tu en Hogwarts.

- No se si tomarme eso como un halago o como un insulto.- respondí

- No te preocupes, Diana- dijo Hermione- Ron llama sabelotodo´´ a cualquiera mas listo que el; es decir a cualquiera mas listo que un trol.

Ante este comentario todos soltamos una carcajada, incluso Dumbledore, que un segundo después dijo:

- Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, señorita Eaglewing …

- Ah, es verdad, disculpe, profesor- y comencé a traducir el texto del broche:

_En esta búsqueda entrareis en un laberinto del que muy pocos han salido. La bestia que lo custodia nunca duerme.´´ Heraclion350.N 229.S_

Tras leer el mensaje, Hermione me miro sonriendo y dijo:

- Bueno, está muy claro, ¿no?

- Como el agua- respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Ey, parad el carro, ¿qué es lo que esta tan claro?- pregunto Harry- Yo no he entendido nada. - miro a Ron y a John, que se encogieron de hombros y negaron con la cabeza, dando a entender que ellos tampoco habían descifrado lo que quería decir el mensaje.

Entonces, entre Hermione y yo les explicamos:

- Tenemos que ir a la isla de Creta, en Grecia.- esto lo dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y cómo sabéis que la reliquia está allí?- preguntó John, a lo que yo respondí:

- Pues porque el mensaje habla del mito del laberinto del minotauro _… un laberinto del que muy pocos han salido … La bestia que lo custodia nunca duerme … ´´_

- Y este mito tuvo lugar en la isla de Creta- continuo Hermione.

- Pero esa isla debe ser enorme …- dijo Ron- ¿ Por donde empezaremos a buscar ?

Tenia razón. No teníamos ni idea de donde buscar exactamente. Entonces me fijé en los números que había grabados en el medallón, a continuación del mensaje. Esos números debían ser…

- ¡Unas coordenadas!

- ¿ Qué? - preguntaron todos a la vez.

- Mirad, fijaos en los números: _Heraclion350.N 229.S ´´ . _Necesitamos un mapa.

Entonces fuimos a la biblioteca, a la sección de cartografía y buscamos un mapa de Grecia. Dimos con la ciudad de Heraclion, y colocamos las coordenadas; así obtuvimos el punto en el que debía empezar la búsqueda. En ese lugar no había ninguna ciudad, lo que facilitaría la búsqueda al no haber muggles fisgando. En ese lugar solo estaban las ruinas de un antiguo palacio.

- Bueno, es hora de que se pongan en marcha- dijo Dumbledore - Les deseo mucha suerte; y recuerden: no deben bajar la guardia.

Decidimos que el mejor modo de llegar a nuestro lugar de destino era en avión: si nos aparecíamos o usábamos un traslador los mortifagos podrían localizarnos. Sin embargo ellos nunca pensarían que viajaríamos por el cielo sin usar magia. A decir verdad, dudo mucho que ellos, que desprecian a los muggles, creyeran que unos seres inferiores ´´ hubieran sido capaces de inventar algo capaz de volar.

Tras el viaje en avión, que fue muy tranquilo, (excepto porque Ron se puso algo nervioso cuando el avión despegó) nos pusimos manos a la obra.

Lo difícil seria encontrar el lugar exacto al que debíamos llegar. Cuando se lo dije a los chicos, todos estuvieron deacuerdo en que quizás tardaríamos días en dar con el sitio. Pero Hermione se limitó a sonreír y dijo:

- De eso nada, daremos con el lugar hoy mismo.

Todos la miramos sorprendidos. John preguntó:

- ¿Es que conoces algún hechizo que nos guíe hasta allí?

Entonces Hermione abrió su mochila y sacó un pequeño aparato con una pantalla.

- Un GPS.- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Y eso qué es ?- preguntó Ron, que parecía perplejo ante un aparato tan extraño.

Claro, todos los demás, que habíamos vivido como muggles hasta entrar en Hogwarts, conocíamos esa clase de aparatos, y nos preguntamos cómo no se nos ocurrió antes.

- Mira, Ron- dijo Hermione encendiendo el GPS- introduces las coordenadas que quieres localizar y el aparato te guía.

Ron dio un gritito de sorpresa al ver que en la pantalla aparecía un mapa con un punto iluminado. Al ver la cara alucinada de Ron, no pudimos evitar reír, y Harry dijo:

- Magia muggle, amigo …

Siguiendo las indicaciones del GPS de Hermione, llegamos al punto indicado al caer la tarde.

Era un lugar extraño: El paisaje de tipo mediterráneo que había en el resto de la isla, parecía haber desaparecido en esta zona. Parecía un trozo de desierto en medio de la vegetación. Lo único que había era un ruinoso palacio, medio derruido. Lo único que parecía mantenerse en pié era el pórtico de entrada. Tenía unas puertas enormes, de bronce, 5 metros de altura. Y tenían unos dibujos gravados en relieve: en algunos se veía un rey sentado en su trono, y en otros se veía la figura de un monstruo, con cuerpo de hombre y cabeza de toro.

- El Minotauro- dije, señalando los dibujos.- Creo que hemos dado con el palacio del rey Minos.

Para aquellos que no conozcan el mito, el Minotauro es un monstruo mitad hombre, mitad toro, que come carne humana. Por eso el rey Minos mandó construir un laberinto enorme y complicado, del que fuera imposible salir, para encerrarlo allí.

Para alimentar al minotauro, el rey Minos exigió a los atenienses (que eran sus súbditos) que entregaran, anualmente, en forma de sacrificio, siete chicos y siete chicas. Finalmente, tras años de soportar la situación, un príncipe ateniense llamado Teseo, decidió poner fin a la masacre y acabar con el minotauro. El mismo se ofreció para ir como sacrificio, y así tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse al monstruo. Pero una vez en Creta, la hija del rey Minos, Ariadna, se enamoro de el, y decidió ayudarle, traicionando a su padre. Le dio a Teseo un ovillo de hilo, el cual ató a la entrada del laberinto, para ir desenrollándolo a medida que avanzaban. Así, una vez hubiera acabado con el monstruo, podría seguir el hilo y encontrar la salida. También le entregó una daga que serviría para dar muerte al monstruo. Así, usando estos objetos, Teseo se introdujo en el laberinto y consiguió acabar con el minotauro.

Cuando les conté el mito a los chicos (Hermione, por supuesto, ya lo conocía) me di cuenta de algo:

- Un momento ¿No dijo Dumbledore que uno de los objetos que buscamos es una daga?

- Sí, -dijo Harry- Una daga, un espejo y la varita de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Y si se tratara de la daga que usó Teseo para matar al minotauro?

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo en que era muy probable. Y entonces todo empezó a encajar:

- Según he leído en Historia de Hogwarts- comenzó Hermione- Rowena Ravenclaw estaba, al igual que tu, Diana, muy interesada en las culturas antiguas.

- Es cierto- respondí- Ella debía saber de este mito. Una daga capaz de matar a un monstruo como el minotauro debía ser un objeto muy poderoso. Por eso lo buscó: para evitar que cayera en malas manos.

Harry se quedó un momento pensando:

- Esa daga seria un candidato perfecto para convertirse en Horrocrux- hizo una pausa y continuó- A Voldemort le parecería que un objeto tan poderoso como ese merecería ser el escondite de un trozo de su alma. Y si encima está escondido en un laberinto … se aseguraría de que nadie lo iba a encontrar nunca.

- Si, pero por aquí lo único que hemos encontrado es ese viejo pórtico- dijo Ron señalando las enormes puertas de bronce- ¿ donde se supone que está el dichoso laberinto?

- Muy bien, ¿por qué no empezamos por inspeccionar las puertas? - esto fue John quien lo dijo- Quizás halla alguna pista. …

Sin mas nos dirigimos hacia las puertas. Intentamos abrirlas, pero eran demasiado pesadas, y ni siquiera entre los cinco pudimos moverlas. Lo intentamos con magia, pero tampoco surtió efecto. Entonces me fijé en que había dos manos en relieve, también gravadas en cada una de las puertas, y debajo de ellas una frase escrita en griego antiguo:

Sabiduría más allá de toda medida es el mayor tesoro del hombre ´´

- ¡Ya lo tengo!- grité, y todos se sobresaltaron y me miraron con interés- Ravenclaw puso protección para que nadie mas que nosotros, sus herederos, pudiera entrar en este lugar.

Y como me seguían mirando, sin comprender, les expliqué:

-¿Veis las marcas con forma de manos? - todos asintieron con la cabeza- pues el mensaje que hay debajo dice: Sabiduría más allá de toda medida es el mayor tesoro del hombre ´´, el lema de Ravenclaw. Quiere decir que solo alguien de la familia de Ravenclaw podrá abrir las puertas.

Entonces me quedé observando las puertas y vi las dos manos en relieve.

- John, ¿ves las manos que hay en las puertas?- John asintió - coloca tu mano sobre una de ellas y yo haré lo mismo con la otra.

Así lo hicimos, y de pronto las puertas se abrieron.

Puesto que el palacio estaba derruido, y solo el pórtico estaba en pie, nos sorprendimos mucho de lo que vimos al abrirse las puertas: por dentro, el palacio estaba como nuevo: las hermosas columnatas, los suelos de mármol … incluso había varias esculturas.

Al parecer, ese era el aspecto real del palacio. El aspecto exterior es solo una protección.

Entonces Harry se quedó muy pensativo de repente.

- Si solo los herederos de Ravenclaw podían abrir las puertas, entonces, es casi imposible que Voldemort halla podido entrar …

- Bueno, de eso no podemos estar seguros, - dijo John- será mejor que encontremos ese laberinto y la daga y nos aseguremos de que no es un horrocrux.

- Hey, hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está el broche que encontrasteis en la sala común de Ravenclaw?- preguntó Ron.

- Pues Dumbledore se lo quedó para examinarlo.- respondí- Si es un Horrocrux, el lo eliminará.

Sin mas, nos pusimos a examinar el palacio, habitación por habitación. No había nada que indicara cómo llegar al laberinto . Lo que mas me sorprendía era la ausencia de mortífagos. Si la daga fuera un horrocrux seguro que Voldemort lo tendría bien vigilado … Quizás Harry tenía razón y la daga no era tan importante. A lo mejor, Voldemort ni siquiera sabia de su existencia. En ese caso estábamos perdiendo el tiempo. Aunque la misión que Dumbledore nos había dado era encontrar todas las reliquias, y eso era lo que debíamos hacer.

Entonces, tras revisar el palacio de arriba abajo, salimos a los jardines, y debo decir que en mi vida vi un lugar tan hermoso: lleno de árboles frutales, arbustos y flores de todo tipo. En medio del jardín había una hermosa fuente que completaba la paradisíaca escena.

Si por mi hubiera sido, me hubiese quedado escuchando el rumor del agua y oliendo el perfume de las flores todo el día. Pero entonces, Ron dijo:

- Hey, mirad eso.

Se refería a una extraña verja metálica que había al otro lado del jardín. A cada lado de la verja había una estatua de un enorme toro. Era la entrada a una especie de gruta.

- ¿Creéis que será la entrada al laberinto?- pregunté

- Habrá que comprobarlo, ¿no?- dijo Hermione.

Y nos dispusimos a entrar, pero entonces me acordé de algo:

- ¡Esperad!- al parecer nadie mas se había dado cuenta de error que habíamos estado a punto de cometer- ¿ Como pensáis encontrar la salida después?

Todos pusieron cara de susto ante esa metedura de pata.

Hermione tuvo una idea:

- En el mito, Teseo usó un ovillo de hilo para encontrar el camino de vuelta, ¿verdad? Pues nosotros usaremos algo mejor- dijo, y sacó un botecito de su bolsillo- Poción fluorescente.

Todos nos quedamos mirando el botecito que Hermione tenía en sus manos. Estaba lleno de una poción que parecía estar hecha de luz licuada. Eso daba al botecito el aspecto de una bombilla eléctrica.

- Sería demasiado arriesgado usar un ovillo, como Teseo, porque el hilo se puede romper- dijo Hermione- lo que haremos será ir derramando gotas de esta poción por todo el camino.

Ahora que teníamos un modo de encontrar la salida entramos en el laberinto. Íbamos todos muy juntos, para que nadie se quedara atrás y se perdiera. Hermione iba derramando una gota de la poción a cada pocos pasos. En la oscuridad del cavernoso laberinto, cada gota relucía como una pequeña estrella.

Recorrimos el laberinto durante unos agobiantes minutos. La única luz provenía de nuestras varitas y de las gotas de la poción que Hermione iba derramando.

Entonces pensé en cómo debieron sentirse los pobres chicos y chicas que eran enviados ahí para servir de alimento al minotauro. Al parecer yo no era la única que lo pensaba, porque a la luz de las varitas pude ver las expresiones de mis compañeros. Estaban tan asustados como yo.

Había algo que no cuadraba: demasiada tranquilidad. Ni mortífagos, ni dementores, ni nada. Esto me daba muy mala espina. ¿Acaso Voldemort no sabia de nuestros planes?¿ O acaso estaba esperando el momento preciso para atacar, cuando estuviéramos desprevenidos …?

- Esto, chicos; vosotros no creéis que el manotauro ese siga por aquí, ¿verdad?- pregunto Ron, con cierta preocupación en su voz.

- Se dice minotauro ´´, Ron, y es imposible que el monstruo esté aquí: solo es un mito.- lo tranquilizó Hermione

- Quién sabe- dije yo- todos los mitos tienen siempre algo de real …

En ese momento, empezaron a oírse grandes golpes, como pasos de un ser gigantesco … Sin necesidad de palabras, todos sabíamos de qué ser se trataba.

- Como odio tener razón - chillé asustada.

Entonces Harry se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicando que nos calláramos.

- Quizás aún no se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia- susurró- Si supiera que estamos aquí ya nos habría atacado. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es procurar no hacer ruido.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Harry caminamos durante unos minutos, hasta que por fin, al doblar una esquina, pudimos apreciar una especie de resplandor azul. La habíamos encontrado: a unos metros de nosotros se encontraba la daga, sobre un pedestal de mármol. Nos acercamos para cogerla, no sin antes admirar su hermoso brillo.

En el pedestal había una pequeña placa de bronce, en la que había grabado un mensaje escrito en latín:

AVE CESAR, MORITURI TI SALUTAM ´´

Entonces miré a Hermione: Al parecer ella también sabía qué significaba esta nueva pista.

- Chicos, ya sabemos donde se encuentra el siguiente objeto- susurró Hermione.

- ¿Dónde?- preguntaron los tres chicos a la vez.

- Chisssst, no habléis tan alto- dije- Mejor os lo explicamos una vez hallamos salido de aquí.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, así que me dispuse a coger la daga, pero entonces, un ruido ensordecedor se oyó a solo unos pocos metros: era una especie de rugido desesperado, como ningún otro que hubiéramos escuchado jamás. Al parecer, nuestra presencia ya no pasaba desapercibida.

Nos quedamos paralizados, sin saber hacia donde huir, porque ese espantoso ruido, que helaba la sangre, provenía precisamente del lugar por donde habíamos venido. No podíamos arriesgarnos a huir por otro camino, porque luego, resultaría imposible encontrar el camino de regreso. Lo mejor sería esperar a que el monstruo apareciera y hacerle frente.

Cogí la daga, con la intención de usarla si fuera necesario, pero cuando vi al monstruo, me quedé helada. El minotauro, al ver que era yo quien tenía en las manos el objeto que le había vencido siglos atrás, se abalanzó hacia mi. Yo no podía reaccionar, me quedé inmóvil, y la daga se me cayó de las manos. Yo cerré los ojos, preparada para lo que se me venía encima, pero cuando el monstruo estaba a unos centímetros de mí, se detuvo en seco.

Abrí los ojos para buscar el motivo que hizo parar al minotauro, y vi a Ron apuntándole con la varita. Al parecer le había lanzado un conjuro de inmovilidad, pero por la cara de esfuerzo de Ron, parecía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo: el monstruo era demasiado fuerte. Entonces Harry se lanzó al suelo, a mis pies, y recogió la daga, y se la clavó al minotauro en el corazón.

Entonces sentí como algo tiraba de mí, apartándome de la zona de peligro. Era Hermione. Al segundo siguiente, con un último rugido, el monstruo se desplomó sobre el lugar en el que yo habría estado de no ser por Hermione.

Con el corazón aún palpitando a toda marcha, vi a mi hermano. Estaba tan pálido como debía estarlo yo. Miré alrededor: Harry intentaba recuperar el aliento, inclinado, apoyando las manos en las rodillas; Ron se dejó caer sobre una pared, y secándose el sudor de la frente preguntó:

-¿Estáis todos bien?- todos asentimos con la cabeza- Con que un mito, ¿eh?- esto lo dijo mirando a Hermione, un poco enfadado, pero sonriendo.

Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa culpable, y se disculpó con un lo siento ´´.

Me quedé sorprendida ante lo bien compenetrados que estaban los tres. Estaba claro que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían pasado por muchas situaciones similares, y otras mucho peores.

Entonces vi como algo se movía en un pasillo del laberinto: no había duda: eran dos tipos con capas negras.

Al ver mi cara de sorpresa, los chicos me preguntaron qué me pasaba, pero yo intenté disimular, porque todavía podrían estar vigilándonos. Simplemente me limité a decirles que fuera se lo explicaría todo. Recogimos la daga y nos pusimos en marcha.

Siguiendo las gotas de la poción de Hermione, tardamos poco mas de diez minutos en encontrar la salida.

Al salir del cavernoso laberinto, tuvimos que cerrar los ojos , acostumbrados a la oscuridad, para protegerlos de la brillante claridad que reina en el hermoso jardín.

- Bueno, ¿ahora nos vais a explicar a donde nos llevará la siguiente pista?- preguntó Ron.

Pero yo tenia algo mas importante que decirles:

- Antes tengo que deciros algo: en el laberinto, después de que matarais al minotauro, vi a dos mortífagos escabullirse por un pasillo.

Para mi sorpresa, ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione parecían muy impresionados por la noticia. Harry simplemente se cruzó de brazos y dijo.

- Era de esperarse. Ya me parecía raro que tardaran tanto en aparecer.

Entonces lo comprendí:

- Seguramente fueron ellos los que hicieron que el minotauro nos descubriera.

Todos me dieron la razón.

- A partir de ahora debemos estar preparados para un ataque en cualquier momento. - dijo Hermione- Seguro que nos están siguiendo, esperando a que estemos desprevenidos.

- Pues no les daremos esa oportunidad- contestó Ron- Como nos dijo Dumbledore, no hay que bajar la guardia.

En ese momento se oyó una pequeña explosión, y una hermosa ave apareció ante nosotros: era un fénix, más concretamente, el fénix de Dumbledore, que llevaba una carta y un paquete. En cuanto le entregó el carta y el paquete a Harry, desapareció con otra explosión.

Dentro del paquete estaba el broche de Ravenclaw. Harry me lo entregó y empezó a leer la carta de Dumbledore en voz alta:

Mis estimados jóvenes:

Espero que su misión este discurriendo sin contratiempos. El motivo de esta misiva es entragarles de vuelta el broche de Ravenclaw a sus legítimos propietarios: es posible que les sirva de ayuda mas adelante. Antes de eso, me aseguré que ese objeto no es un horrocrux, ya que no desprende las vibraciones malignas propias de estos. Aunque me temo que a partir de ahora, serán ustedes mismos quienes tendrán que averiguar si los objetos que irán encontrando son, o no, el horrocrux que necesitamos destruir. Para ello, basta con sostener el objeto en cuestión firmemente entre las manos. Los horrocruxes desprenden un frío inusual, que seguramente sabrán reconocer.

No me queda mas que desearles mucha suerte en su misión, y despedirme.

Atentamente: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ´´

Entonces, Harry me pasó la daga. El había sido quien la había recogido antes de salir del laberinto.

- Tienes que sujetarla con fuerza entre las manos, y decirnos si sientes algo extraño- me dijo.

Yo obedecí, agarré con ambas manos la empuñadura de la daga, pero no sentí nada fuera de lo común.

- Nada - dije, negando con la cabeza - Será mejor que todos probemos …

Uno a uno, todos sostuvieron la daga entre las manos, como había hecho yo, pero ninguno notó nada inusual en ella, con lo que este objeto quedó descartado como posible horrocrux.

Se la entregué a mi hermano, para que el la guardara, mientras que yo me quedaría con el broche. John cogió la daga de mala gana. Había estado muy extraño desde que salimos del laberinto, y no había mencionado ni una palabra desde entonces. Le pregunté qué le pasaba, y me respondió con un tono inusual en el:

- No me pasa nada. Ahora salgamos de este maldito palacio de una vez.

Mientras salíamos del palacio, Hermione y yo fuimos explicándoles a los chicos cómo habíamos averiguado el lugar en el que se encontraba el siguiente objeto y la siguiente pista:

- Tenemos que ir al coliseo, en Roma- dijo Hermione.

- Vale, ahora explicadnos cómo lo habéis averiguado.- pidió Ron, y fui yo quien contestó.

- En el pedestal en el que estaba la daga, había una pequeña placa de bronce, con un mensaje grabado, que decía :AVE CESAR, MORITURI TI SALUTAM ´´

- Es latín,- explicó Hermione- y significa: Saludos, Cesar, los que van a morir te dan la bienvenida ´´

Como los chicos seguían confusos, les seguimos explicando:

- ¿Sabéis lo que son los gladiadores?-pregunté, y Harry respondió:

- Si, eran esclavos en la antigua Roma, a los que hacían pelear, casi siempre hasta la muerte.-explicó el ojiverde- Eso lo estudié en el colegio de primaria muggle, antes de ir a Hogwarts

- Exacto.- dijo Hermione- Esos esclavos luchaban en los anfiteatros, y el anfiteatro más famoso del mundo es el Coliseo de Roma.

- Sí, pero, qué tienen que ver esos esclavos con el mensaje?- preguntó Ron

- Cuando el Cesar asistía a estos combates, los gladiadores le saludaban con esa frase: Saludos, Cesar, los que van a morir te dan la bienvenida ´´- respondí.

- Pues menos mal que las chicas vienen con nosotros- dijo Ron - Sin ellas, todavía estaríamos en Hogwarts, intentando descifrar la primera pista …

El resto del día lo dedicamos a descansar. Nos alojamos en un hotel de la ciudad de Heraclion y decidimos que al día siguiente tomaríamos el primer avión hacia Roma. John pasó toda la tarde sin decir una palabra. Esa actitud era muy rara en el. Decidí que había llegado el momento de tener una charla con mi hermano gemelo. Le encontré sentado en un banco del pequeño jardín del hotel.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?

- Ya te he dicho que estoy bien, ¿vale?

- Pues no, no vale. Te conozco, y se que algo te pasa. ¿Me lo vas a contar?

- No.

- Mira, con esa actitud infantil no vas a solucionar nada. Cuando madures, búscame y hablaremos.

Ya me había levantado para irme, cuando John dijo:

- Soy un inútil.

- ¿Qué?

- Todos habéis hecho algo para colaborar en la misión, menos yo

- ¿ Se puede saber de qué hablas?

- Hermione y tu habéis ido descifrando todos los enigmas, Harry y Ron mataron al minotauro, y yo ¿qué he hecho? Quedarme paralizado mientras ese monstruo casi te mata.

Ahora comprendía el motivo de su actitud: se sentía culpable por no haber sido capaz de reaccionar cuando yo me encontraba en peligro.

- Oye, yo también me quedé paralizada - dije- Es normal: ni tu ni yo nos hemos visto antes en una situación así. Harry, Ron y Hermione, tienen experiencia en esto. Por eso fueron capaces de reaccionar.

- Pero … se supone que soy tu hermano mayor, y que tengo que cuidar de ti …

- ¿Pero qué dices? Si solo eres diez minutos mayor que yo... Además, tu no eres ningún inútil: estás entre los mejores de nuestra clase … Ya llegará el momento en el que puedas lucirte.

Ante estas palabras, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Gracias, Didi así es como el me llamaba desde que éramos pequeños . Siempre sabes cómo animarme.

- Pues claro, porque somos gemelos, y hemos pasado toda la vida juntos.- respondí- Te conozco incluso mejor que mamá.

Así pasamos charlando un buen rato, hasta que a las 2 de la madrugada decidimos volver a nuestras habitaciones, porque a las seis de la mañana teníamos que levantarnos para coger el avión.

A las nueve de la mañana siguiente, aterrizamos en Roma.

El primer problema lo encontramos nada mas llegar al Coliseo. Era un lugar muy famoso, con lo que estaba atestado de turistas muggles. Decidimos que la mejor solución para eso era utilizar un hechizo anti muggles. El problema estaba en que que el lugar era enorme. Así que tuvimos que colaborar los cinco para poder cubrir todo el Coliseo con el hechizo repelente de muggles. Encuanto lo lanzamos, todos los que allí estaban comenzaron a recordar que tenían algo que hacer, o alguna cita a la que acudir, y se fueron marchando uno a uno.

Ahora nos encontrábamos con un nuevo problema: el Coliseo estaba muy mal conservado, y quizás el lugar en el que Ravenclaw escondió el objeto ya no existía, o estaba enterrado bajo las ruinas …

Pero en cuanto el último muggle se marchó, toda la escena a nuestro alrededor cambió: el coliseo mostró su verdadera forma, tal y como pasó con el palacio del rey Minos. El aspecto ruinoso era solo para engañar a los muggles. Ahora el Coliseo estaba tal y como debió estar 2000 años atrás.

- Valla, Ravenclaw sí que sabía ocultar las cosas- dijo Ron, sorprendido, como todos, del cambio que dio el lugar.

- ¿Bueno, por donde empezamos a buscar?- preguntamos Hermione y yo, mirando a los chicos.

Ellos miraron hacia atrás, como si pensaran que esa pregunta iba dirigida a otra persona.

- ¿Cómo que por donde empezamos?- preguntó Harry, muy sorprendido- Si no lo sabéis vosotras …

- ¿Es que se supone que tenemos que saberlo todo?- dije.

- Bueno, se supone que si …- contestó Ron, pero se detuvo ante la mirada asesina que Hermione le lanzó.

- Pues resulta que no, no lo sabemos todo. - le dijo- Asi es que esta vez, seréis vosotros los que os estrujareis los sesos pensando, porque no os ayudaremos. Vámonos, Diana.

Hermione y yo nos fuimos a sentar en los asientos de piedra, sacamos dos refrescos de la mochila y nos pusimos a beber, dejando a los chicos que se las apañasen solos por una vez.

Resultaba gracioso ver lo perdidos que estaban. Desde el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos podíamos oír su conversación:

- Porqué no lo registramos todo de arriba abajo, y punto?- decía Ron

- Porque eso nos llevaría dos días como mínimo- le respondió John - Este sitio es enorme, y no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que el efecto del hechizo antimuggles desaparezca, y esto vuelva a llenarse de muggles.

- Bueno, usemos la cabeza- dijo sensatamente Harry- El objeto que estamos buscando es algo muy valioso, ¿verdad? Pues debe estar en un lugar importante …

- ¡El trono del del Cesar!- gritó Ron, señalando el palco de honor en el que solía sentarse el Cesar. Los otros dos lo miraron sorprendidos .- Es un lugar importante, ¿no?

Valla, valla. De modo que lo habían descubierto ellos solitos. Hermione y yo nos reímos ante la cara de felicidad de Ron, por haber averiguado el lugar. Por supuesto, nosotras ya lo sabíamos desde el principio, pero decidimos dejar que los chicos pensaran por si mismos. Se habían acostumbrado a que nosotras resolviéramos todas las pistas, y ya ni se molestaban en intentar averiguarlas ellos. Además, a nosotras nos apetecía tomarnos un pequeño descanso.

- Anda, ¿quién es el sabelotodo ahora, Ron?- dijo Hermione.

Todos nos reímos ante el comentario.

Nos dirigimos al palco de honor, y una vez allí nos pusimos a inspeccionar el asiento destinado al Cesar. Era un hermoso trono de oro macizo, tapizado con terciopelo rojo. En los reposabrazos y en la parte posterior del respaldo había muchos símbolos grabados. Nos pusimos a inspeccionarlos todos, buscando algo que nos resultase familiar.

- Ey, chicos, mirad- dijo John, señalando una pequeña águila que había grabada en el respaldo del asiento. - El símbolo de Ravenclaw.

- Espera, el águila no es sólo el símbolo de Ravenclaw.- dije - en Roma, el águila era símbolo del poder militar y político, es decir, del poder del Cesar. Es posible que ese grabado no tenga nada que ver con Ravenclaw.

Pero John pasó su mano sobre el grabado, y notó que sobresalía más de lo normal, así que presionó sobre él, y al instante, una trampilla se abrió a nuestros pies.

- ¿Qué decías Didi?- preguntó en tono burlón, sonriendo.

Yo le respondí sacándole la lengua.

Estaba contenta, porque desde nuestra conversación, la noche anterior, John había vuelto a ser el mismo chico alegre y simpático que siempre había sido.

Todos nos acercamos a la trampilla, para observarla mejor. Medía solo medio metro de profundidad, y dentro había una preciosa caja hecha de madera de caoba, los remaches eran de bronce y tenía un cierre en forma de R.

- ¿Qué reliquia creéis que habrá dentro de la caja?- preguntó Ron con interés.

- Aún nos quedan por encontrar el espejo y la varita de Ravenclaw- respondió Harry.- Pero esta caja es demasiado grande para una varita …

- Bueno, saquémosla y lo averiguaremos …- dije yo, muerta de curiosidad.

John introdujo la mano en la trampilla para sacar la caja, pero esta pesaba demasiado.

- Chicos, no es por nada, pero quizás si me echarais una mano …

Ron se dispuso a ayudar a mi hermano, pero cuando su brazo intentó acercarse a la caja, una fuerza se lo impidió.

- ¿Pero qué pasa?- se quejó- Es como si hubiera algo entre mi mano y la caja …

- Pues yo no he notado nada- le respondió John, sorprendido.

- Debe ser un campo de fuerza- dijo Hermione.

- Pero, ¿por qué a John no le afectó- preguntó el pelirrojo, un poco contrariado.

- Porque él es un heredero de Ravenclaw- le contestó Hermione cansinamente- Y seguramente, sólo él y Diana puedan atravesar el campo de fuerza que protege la caja.

Entonces, intenté agarrar el extremo opuesto de la caja al que estaba agarrando mi hermano. No tuve ningún problema, con lo que la teoría de Hermione quedaba confirmada. Entre los dos sacamos la caja. A la luz, parecía incluso más bonita: los remaches de bronce brillaban con el sol, la madera de caoba de la que estaba hecha despedía destellos rojizos, y ahora se apreciaba que en el cierre había incrustados varios zafiros.

Con dedos temblorosos abrí la caja.

Allí estaba: el espejo de bronce de Ravenclaw.

Pero cuando seguimos examinando el contenido de la caja, Hermione y yo nos quedamos encantadas: se trataba de una especie de tocador de hace mas de 1000 años.

Además del espejo, había varios frascos. Algunos contenían perfume, otros contenían pociones para el pelo y la piel … Era extraordinario que todo eso se hubiera conservado durante tantos siglos.

Hermione y yo nos pusimos a abrir todos los frascos y a olerlos.

Los chicos parecían algo contrariados.

- Mujeres …- dijeron los tres a la vez.

- Chicas, dejad de jugar y volvamos al trabajo- dijo Harry- Tenemos que averiguar si el espejo es o no un horrocrux.

A regañadientes, dejamos los frascos en la caja y la cerramos, sacando únicamente el espejo.

Los cinco nos sentamos en círculo, y como la vez anterior, uno por uno, sostuvimos con fuerza el espejo entre las manos e intentamos percibir ese extraño frío que desprenden los horrocruxes. Una vez mas, el resultado de la prueba descartó que el espejo fuera el escondite de una parte del alma de Voldemort. Así que, me dispuse a guardarlo en mi mochila y a levantarme para buscar la siguiente pista, que nos llevaría a la última reliquia, pero entonces:

- No os levantéis- susurró Harry, con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro- Nos han rodeado.

- ¿Mortífagos?- pregunté.

- Sí - respondió Ron- Al menos 20.

- Pero, ¿cómo lo sabéis? - preguntó John

- Les oímos aparecerse- contestó Hermione.

John y yo nos quedamos alucinados. Nosotros no habíamos oído nada.

- Ahora mismo están usando encantamientos desilusionadores, para pasar desapercibidos- susurró Harry- No saben que los hemos descubierto.

- Pretenden tomarnos por sorpresa- dijo Ron sonriendo- Qué estúpidos.

- Diana, John, ¿habéis luchado en duelos alguna vez? - esto nos lo preguntó Harry.

- Solo en las clases de defensa, nunca en una situación real- respondí, entre emocionada y asustada.

- Eso servirá, pero si las cosas se ponen feas, quiero que os aparezcáis en Hogsmeade y vayáis lo más rápido posible a Hogwarts a pedir ayuda a Dumbledore, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo- dijimos John y yo.

Entonces Harry se levantó y gritó, para que todos los mortífagos lo oyeran:

- ¿ Por qué no os mostráis, Lucius, McNair, Dolohov, y los demás? Sabemos que estáis ahí.

Entre risas burlonas, los mortífagos fueron deshaciendo los encantamientos desilusionadores, con lo que ahora podíamos verlos.

- Vaya, vaya, parece que a Potter no hay quien lo pille desprevenido- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

- No es eso, Malfoy - respondió Harry - Es que sois tan estúpidos que no os habéis dado cuenta del ruido que hacéis al apareceros.

Las risas de los mortífagos se apagaron de repente. Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente, al parecer muy ofendido:

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve ese maldito mestizo …?!- gritaba

- Cálmate Dolohov - dijo Lucius Malfoy, estirando el brazo para cortarle el paso a su compañero mortífago - En cierto modo el chico tiene razón. No te preocupes, Potter; para la próxima no te será tan fácil detectarnos, bueno, si es que sobrevives esta vez. - añadió con una risa repugnante.

- Lo que más pena me da, Malfoy, es lo que os hará vuestro amo cuando volváis derrotados una vez más - dijo Harry sonriendo, sin mostrar ni una pizca de duda o miedo en el rostro.

Ante estas palabras, los mortífagos comenzaron la pelea, furiosos por la burla de Harry.

Las maldiciones volaban a diestro y siniestro. Nosotros las esquivábamos a duras penas. Pero no creáis, los mortífagos también recibieron lo suyo. Me di cuenta de que en realidad, eso de los duelos no se me daba tan mal.

Nosotros respondíamos a las maldiciones que los mortífagos nos lanzaban, sin embargo, aunque logramos aturdir, desarmar e inmovilizar a la mitad de ellos, nos seguían superando en número.

El problema era que no podíamos esquivar sus ataques, y atacar al mismo tiempo.

Miré alrededor para ver como les iba a los demás: al parecer, no nos iba tan mal; al menos, todos mis compañeros seguían en pie, y luchando.

Ese momento de distracción por mi parte fue un error. Uno de los mortífagos aprovechó para desarmarme.

- Jajaja, lo siento, bonita, pero no deberías meterte en juegos de mayores.

Y se dispuso a lanzarme la maldición asesina. Ya era demasiado tarde para esquivarla. No sabía qué hacer. Ya no tenía mi varita en mis manos para defenderme. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ante la maldición asesina, no hubiera sido de mucha ayuda …

Entonces me di cuenta de que aún llevaba en mi mano izquierda el espejo de Ravenclaw. Lo apreté con fuerza , preparándome para oír las palabras que desatarían la maldición.

- Avada …

Entonces, de modo instintivo, como un acto reflejo, me llevé las manos a la cara, solo que en mis manos, aún estaba sujeto el espejo de bronce.

- kedavra …

Aún con los ojos cerrados pude ver el destello verde acercarse hasta mí, y alejarse después.

Un momento, ¿Alejarse? El mortífago frente a mi soltó un grito de sorpresa, y lo oí desplomarse. Entonces abrí los ojos. El hombre yacía muerto ante mí, aún con el gesto de sorpresa en la cara.

¿Qué podía haber pasado? Miré el espejo, que estaba intacto, pero vibraba de modo extraño, como si le hubieran dado un golpe.

¡ Claro ! , ahora lo comprendí : El espejo había reflejado la maldición, devolviéndola a aquél que la había lanzado.

Me agaché para recoger mi varita. Entonces les grité a mis compañeros:

- ¡ Chicos, rápido, poneos detrás de mí !

Al oír mis palabras, otro mortífago me lanzó una maldición; esta vez la maldición cruciatus. Yo la rechacé del mismo modo que la anterior. Mis compañeros, al ver al mortífago retorciéndose de dolor, bajo los efectos de su propia maldición, se acercaron a mí.

El resto de mortífagos (que seguían siendo mayoría) también se reagruparon para pensar un nuevo plan. Estaban sorprendidos de que me hubiera podido defender sin usar la varita.

- Didi, ¿cómo lo has hecho?- me preguntó mi hermano, intentando recuperar el aliento, después de la agitada pelea.

- El espejo - contesté - Es capaz de rechazar las maldiciones más poderosas y reflejarlas contra quien la lanzó.

- Muy bien- dijo Ron, contento - ahora tendremos ventaja.

El plan ahora consistía en lo siguiente: Mis compañeros se colocarían detrás de mi, y mientras yo rechazaba con el espejo todas las maldiciones, ellos atacarían. De este modo, la ventaja de los mortífagos, por superarnos en número, quedaría anulada.

El plan funcionó a la perfección, hasta que solo Malfoy y Dolohov quedaron en pié.

Se miraron: parecían tener un plan.

Con una sonrisa maligna, los dos a la vez gritaron:

- Avada kedavra

En ese momento, me asusté: no sabía si el espejo podría soportar dos maldiciones asesinas al mismo tiempo.

No pudo; el espejo se quebró al recibirlas, aunque consiguió protegernos, devolviéndole la maldición a Dolohov. Ya solo quedaba Lucius Malfoy.

La reliquia cayó a mis pies, con el cristal quebrado.

Me puse furiosa. Habían destrozado una reliquia irremplazable. Además, me gustaba ese espejo, y quería conservarlo.

Entonces, avanzamos hacia Malfoy, que al verse solo ante cinco adversarios, no podía ocultar el temor en su rostro.

- Te has quedado solo, Malfoy. Qué mala suerte, ¿No?- le dijo Harry

- ¡¡A lo mejor es porque acabas de romper un espejo, y eso trae 7 años de mala suerte!! - grité.

Levanté mi varita para aturdirlo, pero en ese momento, Malfoy se desapareció.

- Menudo cobarde.- dije, mirando a los demás.

- John, cuando tu hermana se enfada da miedo- dijo Ron.

- A mi me lo vas a decir - respondió mi hermano, con una sonrisa.

- No me extraña que Malfoy huyera- añadió Harry.

Entonces Hermione cogió el espejo y dijo:

- A lo mejor lo podemos arreglar, aunque no se si seguirá rechazando maldiciones …- Hermione levanto su varita para reparar el espejo.

- Espera, ¿qué es eso?- dije.

Entre los cristales rotos, había un trozo de papiro, muy antiguo. Al parecer, estaba oculto tras el vidrio del espejo.

- La siguiente pista- chilló Hermione emocionada.

Cogí el trozo de papiro, y vi que en el había un texto escrito en egipcio antiguo.

El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

Has llegado lejos, pero aún te resta por encontrar una reliquia más: mi varita.

La hice yo misma, con madera de ébano, y pelo de cola de unicornio.

Si crees que eres digno de ella, sigue mis instrucciones:

Cuando el sol esté en su cenit, la frente de la esfinge te dará la respuesta. ´´

Tras leer el mensaje, dedujimos que teníamos que ir a la meseta de Giza, en Egipto, donde se encuentra la gran esfinge.

- ¡Qué bien, me encanta Egipto!- exclamó Ron - Yo ya estuve allí hace cuatro años.

- Bueno, ¿cómo llegaremos allí?¿otra vez en avión?- preguntó Hermione, mientras intentaba reparar el destrozado espejo.

- Creo que no merece la pena seguir viajando de forma muggle para no ser detectados- respondió Harry - Después de todo, los mortífagos fueron capaces de encontrarnos, aunque no utilizamos la magia para viajar.

- Bueno, Diana, no hay forma de reparar el espejo. - me dijo Hermione - De todos modos puedes guardar un trozo del vidrio, como recuerdo; aunque ya no creo que siga reflejando maldiciones …

Decidimos que nos apareceríamos directamente en la ciudad de El Cairo. Desde allí se ve la meseta de Giza.

Nada mas aparecernos, sentimos algo parecido a lo que se debe sentir al entrar en un horno. La temperatura había subido de golpe como unos 30 grados.

- ¿Qué esperabais, clima tropical? - se burló Ron - Estamos en Egipto, en mitad del desierto.

Él estaba encantado de hacer de guía ´´ ; ya que era el único que había estado allí.

A las 4 de la tarde, estábamos frente a la gran esfinge. Volvimos a sacar el papiro, para echar otro vistazo al mensaje:

Cuando el sol esté en su cenit, la frente de la esfinge te dará la respuesta. ´´

- ¿Cuándo el sol esté en su cenit? - pregunté - Se refiere al mediodía, el momento en el que el sol está más alto en el cielo …

- Pero, ya hace 4 horas que pasó el mediodía - dijo Hermione.

- Oh, no. Me temo que por hoy no podremos hacer nada - dije, un poco fastidiada - Vamos a tener que esperar hasta mañana.

- Y ¿qué haremos hasta entonces? - preguntó Harry.

- ¿Cómo que qué haremos?- respondí - Lo primero, conseguir ropa más apropiada, o nos moriremos de calor.

Todos mis compañeros, que al igual que yo, estaban sudando la gota gorda, aceptaron de buen grado mi propuesta.

Ron nos llevó a un bazar, en el que pudimos conseguir ropa y calzado adecuados a la situación.

Después, como no teníamos nada que hacer, nos unimos a un grupo de turistas que iban a visitar las pirámides. Más tarde, visitamos el museo del Cairo, y cuando anocheció, Ron nos aconsejó alojarnos en el hotel en el que él se había alojado con su familia la vez anterior.

Pero yo no conseguía dormir: no podía dejar de pensar en que sólo nos quedaba una reliquia por encontrar. La varita de Ravenclaw. Seguro que era muy poderosa, pero … Un momento, ¿la última reliquia? Eso significaba que la varita tenía que ser el horrocrux que estábamos buscando. Era una pena, porque tendríamos que destruirla. En fin, no había más remedio; de otro modo sería imposible acabar con Voldemort.

Como a las tres de la mañana, conseguí al fin quedarme dormida. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho, porque nada más cerrar los ojos tuve una horrible pesadilla: una serpiente de tamaño colosal nos atacaba, y después una intensa luz verde, y dolor, mucho dolor. Una fría voz silbante decía:

- Escogiste el camino equivocado, pequeña: Las cosas no tenían por qué haber sido así ´´

De repente me desperté bañada en sudor. Mi hermano estaba sentado a mi lado, y Harry y Ron estaban junto a la ventana, y me miraban preocupados. Yo respiraba con dificultad.

- Didi, cálmate - me dijo John - Solo ha sido un sueño.

- Pero parecía tan real … - le respondí, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

- Tranquila - John puso su mano en mi frente - Tienes un poco de fiebre. Hermione fue a buscarnos anoche. Nos dijo que al parecer estabas teniendo una pesadilla, y que no era capaz de despertarte.

Al rato apareció Hermione por la puerta, con una poción en las manos.

- Esto te bajará la fiebre. No olvides que te necesitamos sana para poder seguir con la misión.

Intenté sonreír ante las palabras de ánimo de Hermione, pero no podía quitarme esas horribles imágenes de la cabeza … y esa voz. Esa voz me atormentaría toda la vida.

A las 11 de la mañana volvíamos a estar ante la gran esfinge. La poción de Hermione hizo que me sintiera mejor físicamente, pero en lo referente a mi estado de ánimo … Hermione y John me preguntaron varias veces qué había soñado, pero a mi me daba miedo contestar. No se como, pero sabía que ese sueño no era un sueño normal.

Una vez mas abrí el trozo de papiro.

Cuando el sol esté en su cenit, la frente de la esfinge te dará la respuesta. ´´

- La frente de la esfinge … - dije - ¿Habría algún modo de subir ahí arriba? - pregunté señalando la cabeza de la esfinge, 20 metros por encima de nosotros.

- Como no usemos una escoba …- sugirió Ron.

- Pero no hemos traído ninguna- contestó Hermione

- Bueno, puedo aparecerme en Hogsmeade e ir a Hogwarts a por mi Saeta de Fuego- propuso Harry.

- Pero no hay tiempo - esto lo dije yo - faltan menos de 45 minutos para el mediodía …

- No te preocupes, me daré prisa y estaré aquí a tiempo - respondió.

Y así fue : a falta de 5 minutos para que el sol estuviera en su cenit, Harry volvió a aparecer junto a nosotros. Se sujetaba el costado para calmar el flato y respiraba con dificultad

- Aquí está - dijo mostrando la escoba - Muy bien, una vez ahí arriba , ¿qué tengo que hacer ?

- Harry, prefiero subir yo, si no te importa - dije - Es que, quizás ahí arriba haya otro mensaje, y yo soy la única que podría traducirlo.

- Está bien, - contestó Harry - pero ten cuidado, aún pareces un poco enferma y estás muy pálida. Sujétate fuerte, y si te sientes mal, baja enseguida.

Agradecí los consejos de Harry y subí a la escoba. Me elevé hasta la cabeza de la esfinge, más concretamente hasta su frente, y entonces lo vi:

Había un agujero con una forma extraña. Me acerqué más para observarlo. Parecía como si estuviera hecho para que algo encajara en el … Observé la forma del agujero, y me di cuenta de que había algo que encajaba perfectamente en el …

Bajé rápidamente hacia donde estaban mis compañeros. Cogí mi mochila y saqué la primera reliquia que encontramos : el broche con forma de águila.

Volví a subir, sin hacer caso a las miradas sorprendidas de mis compañeros, y coloqué el broche en el agujero. Tal como esperaba, encajaba a la perfección.

- ¡¡ Chicos, atentos, faltan diez segundos para el mediodía !! - grité desde el aire.

Diez , nueve … que nervios … seis, cinco … ¿qué clase de protecciones habría puesto Ravenclaw esta vez? … tres, dos, uno …

Entonces, un rayo de sol dio de lleno sobre el broche. Este reflejó un rayo de luz azul, que señaló un punto en el suelo. Los chicos corrieron hacia ese lugar y lo marcaron. En unos segundos, el rayo desapareció.

Recuperé el broche y bajé a tierra para reunirme con los demás.

- Y ahora, ¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? ¿excavar? - preguntó Ron.

Por desgracia, sí, había que excavar. Así que, pusimos un hechizo antimuggles a nuestro alrededor, y Hermione hizo aparecer 5 palas.

Era un trabajo muy duro, y más duro era hacerlo bajo ese sol abrasador y a 45º de temperatura.

Al menos, ese trabajo me ayudaba a no pensar en el horrible sueño de la noche anterior.

Después de tres horas cavando, la arena empezó a hundirse bajo nuestros pies. Nos alejamos rápidamente, y vimos que, justo donde nosotros habíamos estado unos segundos antes, ahora había un enorme agujero. Todos nos colocamos a su alrededor. Era lo bastante grande cómo para que una persona saltase dentro, pero no teníamos ni idea de lo profundo que sería.

- Bueno, hay una forma de averiguarlo - dijo Hermione

Cogió su varita e hizo aparecer una cuerda de 4 metros. A un extremo ató una piedra bastante pesada, y la introdujo en el agujero. Apenas había soltado 3 metros de cuerda cuando la piedra tocó fondo.

- No pasa nada, apenas tiene 3 metros de profundidad - Hermione sonrió - Podemos saltar.

- Chicos, de todas formas hay que tener cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo John - No sabemos lo que puede haber ahí dentro.

Uno por uno saltamos dentro, y encendimos las varitas.

Pudimos ver que nos encontrábamos en un largo pasillo, que al parecer, no tenía salida. Las paredes estaban repletas de jeroglíficos, y de hermosas pinturas. Llegamos al final del pasillo, y nos pusimos a examinar la pared del fondo.

Entonces, un muro cerró el pasillo detrás de nosotros, dejándonos atrapados. Además el lugar comenzó a llenarse de agua. Si no salíamos pronto, nos ahogaríamos.

- Genial, - dijo Ron - Y ahora, ¿cómo salimos de aquí?

- Mirad, aquí hay algo.- dije señalando la pared que habíamos estado examinando antes - Hay un mensaje: parece un acertijo.

Si quieres salir de aquí tendrás que invocar al dios de los muertos, para que él te perdone la vida ´´

Entonces miré a nuestro alrededor, buscando alguna pista.

- Didi, date prisa. - decía John.

- No me pongas más nerviosa, así no me ayudas- le respondí.

El agua ya nos llegaba a la cintura.

Entonces me fijé en que debajo del acertijo había varios nombres de dioses:

Horus, Ra, Isis, Osiris, Anubis, Apis, …

Si quieres salir de aquí tendrás que invocar al dios de los muertos, para que él te perdone la vida ´´

El dios de los muertos … ¡ Osiris !

Apreté con todas mis fuerzas el nombre de Osiris que había grabado en la pared, y en ese momento, la pared que había surgido detrás de nosotros, cortándonos el paso, se elevó. El nivel del agua empezó a bajar. Entonces la pared del acertijo también comenzó a elevarse.

- ¡Dichosa Ravenclaw! Casi nos mata - exclamé - Si así trata a sus herederos, ¿cómo trataría a sus enemigos?

Cuando la pared del acertijo se elevó, dio paso a una hermosa sala dorada, en cuyo centro había un pedestal de piedra, y sobre este …

- La varita de Ravenclaw: el horrocrux que estábamos buscando - dijo Harry.

Entonces me acerqué al pedestal y recogí la varita. Esta vez sí sentí un frio extraño proveniente de ella. Estaba claro que era el escondite de una parte del alma de Voldemort.

- ¿Cómo lo destruiremos? - pregunté.

- No tengo ni idea - respondió Harry - Los horrocruxes no son nada fáciles de destruir.

- Lo mejor será que volvamos a Hogwarts - propuso Hermione - Dumbledore sabrá qué hacer.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con la propuesta de Hermione, así que, nos dispusimos a salir de allí, pero entonces …

Harry salió despedido contra una pared, como empujado por una fuerza invisible, y quedó inconsciente.

- ¿A dónde creéis que vais con esa varita?

Esa voz … no me lo podía creer; era la misma voz que oí en mi sueño, la misma voz fría, que helaba la sangre. ¿Estaría soñando otra vez?

No, esto era real. Allí estaba Voldemort.

Se me acercó y me dijo:

- Por lo visto eres una chica inteligente. Entrégame la varita y te dejaré marchar.

- Así que piensas que te voy a entregar el horrocrux y me voy a ir dejando aquí a mis amigos- le respondí - Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba.

Así se Habla, Diana - dijo Ron

Entonces Voldemort lo miró con furia. Empezó a emitir una serie de sonidos extraños, y su enorme serpiente, Nagini, se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo y contra Hermione. Ellos comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos, pero estos apenas conseguían detenerla.

Voldemort soltó una risa repugnante.

- Si no quieres ver muertos a tus amiguitos, dame esa varita.

- No dejes que te chantajee- gritaba Ron, mientras el y Hermione seguían lanzando hechizos a la serpiente.

Pero entonces me acordé de mi sueño: ¡ en el, una serpiente atacaba a Ron y Hermione ! La pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad.

- Dame esa varita de una vez, o …- voldemort levantó la varita y me apuntó.

Yo sabía lo que vendría a continuación, porque lo había visto en mi sueño: La maldición asesina.

- Avada Kedavra …

Cerré los ojos, pero aún así pude ver el rayo de luz verde, como en mi sueño, pero el golpe no llegó. Abrí los ojos a tiempo para ver cómo mi hermano se desplomaba delante de mí. Solo tuvo tiempo de decir Adiós, Didi ´´

No podía ser. Necesitaba que alguien me despertara, porque eso tenía que ser una pesadilla. Mi hermano estaba frente a mi, con los ojos vidriosos. Se había puesto delante mío, para recibir la maldición.

Sentía como si mi alma se hubiera ido lejos de mi cuerpo, junto con John. Un dolor que nunca había sentido.

Entonces Harry recuperó el sentido, y al ver la escena, se acercó a mi. Al verle, conseguí reaccionar.

- Ya has destrozado una familia más, Voldemort. - dijo Harry - Pero esta vez me aseguraré de que te cueste la vida.

Harry y Voldemort iniciaron un duelo.

Entonces oí el grito de Hermione. La serpiente había mordido a Ron. Instintivamente, me agaché sobre el cuerpo de John, y cogí la daga del minotauro, que llevaba en su bolsillo. Rogando para que diera en el blanco, la lancé. La daga se clavó limpiamente en la cabeza del asqueroso reptil. Otro horrocrux menos.

Al ver que Ron y Hermione ya no corrían peligro, volví a centrar mi atención en el duelo entre Harry y Voldemort.

- Muy bien, Harry Potter - dijo Voldemort, con su repugnante voz. - Ya te has interpuesto en mi camino demasiado tiempo.

Voldemort levantó la varita, dispuesto a lanzarle a Harry la maldición asesina.

- ¡ Voldemort !- grité. - No volverás a arruinarle la vida a nadie más.

Levanté la varita para que el la viera. La sujeté con las dos manos y la partí en dos.

Voldemort miró horrorizado la varita, y luego miró alrededor buscando a Nagini. Un espasmo de terror cruzó su rostro al ver a su serpiente, su último horrocrux, destruido.

El terror fue rápidamente sustituido por la furia en su rostro. Volvió a levantar la varita, para volver a lanzarme la maldición asesina.

Entonces Harry dijo:

- No me digas que eres tan estúpido como para volver a cometer el mismo error que cometiste hace 16 años. Su hermano acaba de morir para defenderla ¿Es que eso no te trae recuerdos ?

Por supuesto, Harry se refería a la vez que su madre murió para salvarlo. Según el me contó, eso fue lo que impidió que Voldemort le matara cuando era un bebé.

Ahora Voldemort no me podía atacar, porque gracias a mi hermano, el mismo tipo de proteccion corría por mis venas. Entonces supe que Harry no podía perder esta batalla: la muerte de mi Hermano sería vengada. Poco a poco me fui acercando a Harry, y sin que Voldemort se diera cuenta, le pasé el trozo de vidrio del espejo de Ravenclaw, que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

Aunque el espejo hubiera perdido su poder, sabía que a Harry si le funcionaría. Era su destino: si el no sobrevivía, ninguno de nosotros lo haría.

Voldemort, furioso, se dirigió a Harry:

- Aunque no pueda matarla a ella, al menos a ti si te mandaré al infierno.

Levantó su varita y repitió el conjuro de la maldición imperdonable, pero esta vez dirigido a Harry.

Harry levantó el trozo del espejo y vio como la maldición se reflejaba en el, devolviéndosela a Voldemort, que se desplomó en el suelo, definitivamente sin vida.

Entonces Harry se acercó a mi, y me dijo:

- Siento mucho lo de tu hermano.

- Tu pasaste por lo mismo.- respondí, sin poder contener las lágrimas ni un segundo más.

- Si, pero por suerte, era demasiado pequeño para recordarlo.

Entonces Hermione nos llamó. Ron estaba inconsciente. Había sangrado mucho, y no había forma de cerrar las heridas por culpa del veneno de la serpiente.

Entonces lo recordé.

-El fénix, las lágrimas del fenix podrían curarlo.

Los tres a la vez gritamos ¡¡ Faukes !! No sabíamos si funcionaría, pero era la única salvación para Ron.

A los pocos segundos, el hermoso fénix de Dumbledore apareció frente a nosotros, y derramó varias lágrimas sobre las heridas de Ron. En un minuto, Ron estaba curado, aunque un poco debil.

Harry hizo aparecer dos camillas para sacar a Ron y el cuerpo de mi hermano de allí.

Dejamos la varita rota de Ravenclaw en aquella habitación, junto con el cadáver de Voldemort.

Escribí a mis padres contándoles lo que había pasado en cuanto salimos. Ellos llegaron en unos minutos. Ahora que estaban con migo, sentía que no tenía que llevar esta carga sola. Los tres lloramos durante mucho tiempo. Aún no podíamos creer que John no volvería. Sobre todo yo. No hacía más que preguntarme cómo sería mi vida de ahora en adelante: Nunca habíamos pasado más de una semana separados.

En los meses siguientes, la paz regresó a todo el mundo mágico. Todos los mortífagos fueron atrapados uno por uno.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos.


End file.
